


Slumber Party

by UnstableOlivia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableOlivia/pseuds/UnstableOlivia
Summary: Luz and Amity sleepover at the owl house and watch shows together. Amity has decided on confessing her feelings in order to get it out before it consumes her life. However, the night doesn't exactly go as she planned and it ends up with a tad bit of angst.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	1. Just the beginning

“Are you sure you don’t want to postpone and do this another time, Amity? I don’t want you to be disappointed that Gus and Willow can’t make it,” Luz asked as she sat at lunch across from Amity in the crowded cafeteria filled with noisy chatter.

“No, it’s no big deal to me. I think I’d like to enjoy just some time with you--I mean if that’s ok with you,” Amity explained, stumbling on her words a little as she blushed in embarrassment. It wasn’t often that she got time just with Luz and she wanted to make the most of it. She knew she’d probably wuss out because she was a tad unsure of Luz’s intentions, but who knows, maybe this movie night would change everything. A girl could hope, at least. 

“Oh ok, well I’d enjoy it. Maybe you could go over a new spell with me, Eda has been a lot busier lately and I haven’t learned as much as I’d hope for,” Luz said before returning to her sandwich.

“Great,” Amity thought, “The only reason she wants to spend time with me is to learn from me. So much for my gay slumber party adventure.” Amity smiled and agreed to help her if they have nothing else to do. She wasn’t just excited to just spend time with Luz though, however much she liked her, she also was curious about this human magic that could conjure moving images accompanied by sound. She began brainstorming what kind of spell could conjure that without the use of a device like Luz’s. Lost in thought, she was brought to by a waving hand in front of her.

“Hello? Amity, you there?” Luz asked, “I was asking what movie you would be interested in. I could probably only stream the few shows I have downloaded to my phone from before I came here. Ok well our options are quite different. There’s Riverdale, an awful show about teenagers solving a murder mystery, in my opinion it’s hilariously entertaining. Next we have, The Legend of Korra, a show about a girl who lives in a world of people with powers but only she can master all of them. Finally, we could watch Spirited Away, about a girl who comes to a world of spirits that she has to befriend in order to return to her world.”

Amity contemplated for a second before responding, “Well, I like bad shows as much as the next person, but I don’t think it’s exactly what I’d enjoy. Spirited Away is cute but I like ~drama~ and that sounds a little too sweet and sappy. However, Legend of Korra sounds kind of like Azura the Good Witch.”

“Hmm then it’s settled. I have only a few spread out episodes from the Legend of Korra but I think you would enjoy it if I explain the details in between. It’s one of my favorites so I know a lot of the plot by heart,” Luz began explaining more of the plot and Amity became more and more excited. “I don’t know if you will be comfortable with the ending though,” Luz spoke cautiously, lowering her voice, “I don’t want to spoil it but I just wanted to tell you in advance that there is a same sex relationsihp. I am not sure what your feelings on that are, but it’s pretty common in my world for people to have issues with it.”

Amity turned a bright shade of red and jumbled her words, “Oh no I’m very-very ok with that. Actually I’d love that. I mean, not that I'm obsessed with that stuff, I'm just very accepting and um I don’t mind at all.”

“Oh ok,” Luz spoke nonchalantly, “Just wanted to make sure.”  
~  
Amity stood in front of her mirror, “Ok Amity, it’s just a sleepover, nothing big. I just need something casual but a little cute and just enough to make it look like I’m trying. I don’t want her to think I’m a slob. And, oh god, I forgot I need to pack clothes for tomorrow morning. What am I going to-”

“Hey Mittens, whatcha doing??” Emira and Edric popped their heads into her room, which she had forgotten was unlocked. “I heard voices, was Mittens talking to herself again? I knew you didn’t have friends but this is taking it a bit too far.”

“Shut up Emira, I was just um-you know what it’s none of your business. I’m about to get changed to go see a friend so you can keep your comments to yourself,” Amity snapped. Huffing, she slammed the door closed in their faces. Shit, she thought, before realizing her parents weren’t home, as usual.

Amity returned to her rummaging through her closet, this time quietly. Finally, she decided on her silk maroon pajama pants with a black tank top. Nothing fancy, nothing scandalous, just something comfy and cute. Satisfied, she stared down at the mess she had created. Tired, she began tidying up. 

God, she thought, I am going to have the whole night with Luz. We might stay up and laugh at each others’ jokes. And then, as we lean closer to each other whispering things we could never reveal to others, she looks me in the eyes, smiling and says, ‘Shh,’ and when I stare up at her innocently, she laughs, grabbing my face and whispers, “I’m trying to kiss you.’

Lost in her fantasies, Amity realized she was done cleaning up and it was getting darker outside already. Shoving her planned clothes into her bag, Amity rushed out the door, grabbing some snacks from her counter she set out earlier.  
~  
As Amity neared the door, she heard Hooty’s voice calling out to her, “Amityyyyyy~, I see you all the way down there. If you don’t get the secret password correct on the first try, you’re going to have to listen to one of my stories.” Amity smiled despite herself, although it was probably due to her pent up excitement for seeing Luz.

Just as Amity got closer, Hooty smashed into the wall as it opened. Without noticing Amity, Eda called back to Luz, “I’ll see you later Luz, I have a few more errands to run, I’ll be back before the sun comes up though.” Eda turned before doing a double take after noticing Amity, “Hello Amity, *don’t* destroy the house while I’m gone with reckless magic. As much as I’m fine with Hooty getting a little beat down, I’ve had too many damages recently. See ya.” Eda turned back and began down a path in the opposite direction of Amity.

When Amity turned back to the doorway, Luz was waving, “Hey Amity! Come on in, I have some snacks and got my phone set up.”

Amity walked in, awestruck by the inside of the owl house even though she had seen it plenty. There was just something about the magical aura it had, something she appreciated as a witch. “I brought snacks too, hopefully you like cut vegetables, they screamed a bit while I cut them up but I remember hearing Gus say that humans liked vegetables and I know they’re hard to find with most food being insects or foreign animals to your land,” Amity pointed out gesturing wildly as she struggled to act natural.  
There was something so scary about being all alone with Luz. She almost missed when she had hated Luz and wanted to prove her superiority to her all the time. Now she just wanted to impress her to get her attention. God she had a problem, if she didn’t get over this soon, it was going to have big repercussions on her life. Either she let Luz know how she felt (terrifying) or got over her feelings and suppressed herself as usual (sad and hard). So, Amity decided, tonight was going to be the night where she told Luz. She just had to work up the courage. But she had a plan now, watch this “Story of Korra” and then transition from whatever same sex couple occurs in the show, to casually mentioning her old girlfriend. It was easy, she was sure of it.


	2. Amity is a Gay Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity really just thinks a lot about how to approach telling Luz and has a minor slip up, which Luz seems oblivious to.

All Amity needed to do is continue the wave of discussion. Which may seem simple. But with Amity’s level of awkwardness, it was going to be hard. But she got this. Gotta hype herself up, ya know.

“Ok, so I had Eda set up a spell that will project my screen up onto the wall over there,” Luz explained. It appeared as though Luz had piled boxes upon boxes of random stuff in order to lay a sheet over them and project onto there. Amity was a tad flattered by the effort.

Good signs, she thought, it could mean that Luz was trying to impress Amity, just as Amity was with her. Amity sat down and pulled out the vegetables she had prepared and asked Luz if there were any bowls to put them in. As Luz went to the kitchen, Amity stared down to give herself one last pep talk before they were alone. Yes, Luz did have adorable otter print pajamas. But, no, she was not going to get flustered and make otter puns. She had done that enough before and Luz seemed genuinely concerned about it. Secondly, she was going to go through with her plan, even if it was awkward. Who knew when she’d have another opportunity to talk to Luz alone and what if Luz gets with another girl while Amity worked up the courage to confess her feelings. Wait. But what if Luz didn’t like girls? Oh god, this was all so scary. But hey, one of Luz’s favorite shows has gay people in it, it’s not as though she’d be homophobic… Hopefully. But what if she asked about Amity’s comfort level with that because she herself was originally uncomfortable with it. Amity’s train of thought ended suddenly when Luz reappeared, with a large assortment of unmatched, cracked bowls.

“Hey so you brought a lot of vegetables so I separated them by color hehe. You brought a whole rainbow!” Luz said, setting them down onto the floor beside Amity and her sleeping bag.  
“Ha-haha! Rainbow!” Amity exclaimed, slapping her knee awkwardly like a grandpa at the beach in the summer when you’re visiting Canada with your parents (A.N. no this isn’t oddly specific what are you talking about?).

“Um yeah? Rainbow..? So anyways, I think we are gonna have to start with the first and last episode of each season and that way we won’t be up all night!” Luz resolved, she seemed disappointed that they couldn’t watch everything, “But~ that means that I can give you long explanations and analysis that I’ve read about online. I mean um-I’m not obsessed or anything but I just really like the show and um-sometimes I watch videos about characters and their backstory and um anyways I think you will like this show so..”

Wow, Luz seemed almost as awkward as her right now. “Yes! I’d love to hear your um theories? I just like hearing you talk and-I-yeah I just am glad I’m spending time with you?” Amity said questioningly. That wasn’t a question, you idiot, why did you say it like that, Amity thought. 

“Oh thanks! I’m glad we are over the whole ‘I hate you!’ but ‘I want to be your friend’ situation. You seem really cool and I want to get to know you more, Amity,” Luz smiled, mimicking their voices with her hands as though she had sock puppets. Luz glanced down, “At least I hope that’s over…” she explained, trailing off.

“No! Yes! No, I mean-like-no you shouldn’t think that, yes it is over! I think you’re really cool too Luz…” now it was Amity’s turn to trail off and pretend to notice something out the window so as to not look down as well. She looked over at Luz just as Luz looked up and blushed, “So… About this Korra girl?”

“Ah yes! Um let me just hook my phone up and start it,” Luz stopped talking to focus her attention on setting up her phone and plugging it into some rope with metal on the end of it that trailed through the magic gate Amity failed to have previously noticed behind the stacked boxes. Luz really did take up most of her attention. Amity drew her legs into a criss cross and sat and smiled watching Luz. 

“Ooook!” Luz said as the screen popped to life and a projection of a title screen opened up, “Here we go, I’m going to start it now.” 

Amity smiled and moved to the couch with Luz, leaving her sleeping bag on the floor in front of the screen. She awkwardly settled down, thrumming her fingers on her knees and attempting to pay attention to the show. Amity kept turning to eat a vegetable and noticing Luz’s ~stunning~ side profile full of awe watching the show. Wow Luz was so… so Luz. Of course Luz was going to focus on the show the most and not pay attention to Amity. That would be out of character for her. Sadly… 

“Whatcha looking at?” Luz asked, turning her head to meet Amity’s eyes. 

“Oh um nothing! I just, um, noticed you have a little something on your face, let me get it,” Amity stuttered, reaching over to feign helping something off of Luz’s face. 

“No worries! Where is it? I’ll wipe it off,” Luz innocently smiled, grabbing a napkin.  
Are you kidding me? If Luz liked me she’d jump at the chance for me to help her. Oh god, had she misinterpreted Luz and now was going to make it awkward by telling Luz about her feelings later. “Um it’s just on your left cheek?” Amity spoke as though questioning what she said.

“There,” Luz said looking down at the napkin, “Did I get it? It doesn’t look like anything rubbed off.”

“Um yeah it’s gone now, I don’t know maybe it was just small,” Amity spoke awkwardly, hoping Luz wouldn’t ask anymore questions.

They returned to watching the movie. Luz was riveted by it as usual, staring at the screen, eyes locked on. Smiling at her, Amity returned to the show, completely lost as to what was going on. Luz began laughing at one scene and Amity joined her, still unsure what was funny. But Luz’s hiccupy laugh would always bring a smile to her face, her wide eyes squeezing closed as she threw her head back. 

The episode ended and Luz began her explanation of the leadup to the end of season 2. “So Korra likes Mako but Mako likes Asami but Mako actually kisses Kora when he’s still with Asami.”

“Wow that’s pretty awful of him, I would never treat my girlfriend-I mean um I’d never treat my significant other like that,” Amity clasped her hand to her mouth, shocked she just said that. Her anger over this stupid fictional boy just outed her to Luz. How on earth was Luz going to respond to this.

“Oh, me neither. I don’t like his character but you will see, the love triangle ends in a surprising way hehe. It kind of reminds me of us, the relationship starts out bad but ends up growing into something special,” Luz seemed more focused on the fictional characters' love life than on the fact Amity just said that she would have a future girlfriend and not boyfriend. If Amity slipped up like that in front of her parents she would be dead. But then again, she was always careful around her parents, but in front of Luz she was more used to being herself. It was one of the reasons she liked Luz so much. Luz was easy going and not hard to open up to. Except when it came to this. This was different, this was confessing her feelings. Her fear of rejection lay heavy in her stomach and she felt it grumble from the anxiety.

“Well, I’ll look forward to the ending of this show’s love triangle,” Amity said. Luz looked at her and Amity detected a bit of sadness in her face. Amity was confused, she was good at reading people but this sadness made no sense. Did she miss something?


	3. And the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's over. A lil angst but a fluffy ending I promise.

“Hey Amity, what did ya think?” Luz asked, looking over to Amity staring wide eyed at the screen. 

“I-I. It was. Amazing,” Amity was shocked. The main character. The girl who was originally the main character’s love rival. Together. Openly. Without thinking Amity whispered, “I want that.”

“What’s that Amity? I’m assuming you liked it?” Luz asked, leaning in to hear what Amity said last.

Blushing as Luz grew closer to her, Amity spoke softly, “Oh um nothing! I just really liked it. Not just, um, the end. The whole story. And you explained it so well. Thank you. For that.”

“Oh you’re welcome. Whatcha wanna do now, if you’re tired you can sleep but I was wondering about you showing me a spell?” Luz drew back a little from their close proximity, which Amity found a tad disappointing.

“Yeah uh sure. What were you thinking of? My focus is on abominations but I’ve learned a few illusion tricks from Edric and Emira. How about I show you a simple invisibility spell. You can cast it on anything inanimate,” Amity spoke, feeling disheartened. She had planned on making it clear she liked girls after the movie but she blew that earlier and Luz didn’t even bat an eye. And now, instead of talking about the relationship at the end, Luz just wanted to ask Amity about magic. She should have expected this, no one like Luz would pay enough attention to her to catch the hints or to notice what Amity was feeling. It was always going to be like that, she was *that* kid. Not even her parents wanted her to be who she truly was, but that’s a story for another time. 

Luz looked expectantly at Amity and Amity realized while she was thinking Luz had gone to get some paper and a pen for drawing spells. “Ok Luz, so you start with your hand in this position and move counterclockwise, creating 30 degree triangles by moving to the center of the circle. They have to be precise so you have to work on your angle accuracy. Then, once you reach the middle for the last time, move along the last line you formed outwards to make a circle on the inside of the circle. Ok that made zero sense let me draw it for you in the air,” Amity laughed despite the anxiety forming butterflies in her chest. 

Grabbing Luz’s hand, she shakily moved the pen into the shape she had described. “Ok! And that’s how it’s done, let’s see if that worked,” Amity said as she released Luz’s hand and smiled looking up at her.

“ You think it will work even if you helped? What do I stick it to?” Luz asked both questions with a shy smile on her face. Right now, Amity almost felt as though her feelings were reciprocated. But then Luz looked away and got up. The moment was over.

“I’m not entirely sure. But, maybe that doll over there? It has to be something you’re ok with not seeing for the next hour,” Amity explained, pointing towards a red haired doll that appeared to be another one of Eda’s finds from the human world.

“Hmm sure! Eda won’t be back for a bit so she won’t even know we turned some of her merchandise invisible,” Luz spoke, standing above Amity, looking down. Reaching her hand down, she helped Amity up. Amity was so surprised by this gesture that she almost fell forward into Luz. But no, there was no cliche falling on top of the love interest and awkwardly scrambling to get up, with the tension building as they look at each other once they’re back on their feet. Nope, nothing like that. 

Instead, once they were on the same level, Luz smiled at Amity and led her over to the doll, hand in hand. Luz placed it on the doll and tapped it. Nothing happened. “Darn it,” Luz said, “Let’s try again. Returning to her notepad Amity and Luz’s arms disconnected and they sat across from each other. 

“Ok here, let me try it again, my arm was shaky last time.” Amity reached over and Luz quickly withdrew her hand.

“No, I’m good, I remember the shape,” Luz said quickly, breaking eye contact and looking down to focus. Slowly but surely, she drew the correct shape on the paper. She promptly got up and walked over to the doll, this time not helping Amity up.

Amity got up herself and walked over to watch Luz. She was a tad frustrated but did her best to mask it. Forcing a smile, she stood by Luz and watched her place the paper on the doll and press her palm to it. Immediately, the paper disintegrated and the doll disappeared.

“Bonk!” Luz said as she picked it up and hit Amity on the head with it.

Amity laughed genuinely, despite her annoyance, and reached out to grab the doll from Luz’s hand. “Give it to meeee,” she whined as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach up to Luz’s outstretched arm above her head. 

“Nope. Bonk,” Luz responded, bonking Amity in the head once more. This time, Amity got hold of the invisible doll and they began struggling to pull it from the other’s grasp.

“Luz if you don’t let me bonk you back I’m leaving this owl house and never coming back,” Amity threatened, knowing Luz would realize that this was an empty promise. Luz lessened her grip on the doll for a split second as she looked down at Amity and that was all Amity needed. She pulled harder and the doll slipped out of Luz’s grasp. However, Amity may have pulled a little too hard and the doll flew across the room.

“Amityyyy, now we’re gonna have to find an invisible object,” Luz complained. Immediately they both dropped to their knees and patted the floor to search for it.

“It’s not my fault, you let go too quickly,” Amity countered, continuing to look for the doll on the floor. 

“It was *so* your fault and I will continue to blame you,” Luz argued, moving on her hands and knees over to where Amity searched. While Amity had her head turned the other way in an effort to not meet Luz’s eyes, Luz lifted one hand up and bonked Amity on the head.

“Bonk.”

“Oh it is so over for you,” Amity laughed, and grabbing Luz’s other arm on the floor, sweeped her onto her back, “See, I told you.”

Laughing Amity reached down and bonked Luz softly and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Bonk.”

Luz turned her head towards Amity and Amity turned bright red, realizing how close their faces were. Snapping her neck back, Amity fell backwards onto the floor. What just happened? They were that close. Was Amity reading too far into the situation. Luz probably just thought of her as a friend. She couldn’t get her hopes up. But the mixed signals she was getting kept throwing her off.

“What is with you, Amity? Did I do something wrong?” Luz asked, seeming genuinely worried. But Amity was far past that, she had struggled too long with who she was for this stupid human to be *so* confusing.

“What is with YOU? I spend all my time worried about seeing you, scared to tell you anything and then you act like it’s nothing when I let slip that I like girls. You send mixed signals. First you’re grabbing my hand to hold it but the next moment you refuse to let me touch you when you draw the spell. I think you like me, and then you refuse to let me help wipe something off your face. It’s like you refuse to get near me but then you’re turning your face and we’re inches away and you wonder why I pull back. I like you a lot Luz and I want to tell you that but I’m sick of sending you signals and you abruptly ignoring them,” Amity vented without a thought. She just let the word vomit spill and she didn’t even care at this point. If Luz rejected her, it’d be fine. She was sick of repressing everything and pretending to be someone she’s not. If Luz wanted to be her friend, she had to be prepared to meet the real Amity. Not the Amity the school knows, not the Amity her parents know. The Amity that Amity knows. 

“Oh you think you send mixed signals? I compared our relationship to the characters who fell in love in the Legend of Korra and you brushed it off. I thought you’d at least say something if you didn’t feel the same way, but no you pretend it’s nothing after I put myself out there,” Luz countered back angrily.

“I put myself out there first by telling you I like girls and you pretended it was nothing as well,” Amity argued.

“I thought you made a mistake when you said girlfriend! You corrected your wording, even going so far as to act embarrassed,” Luz responded.

“I’m always going to act embarrassed, my parents would kill me if they knew I like girls. And if they knew I liked a human it would be doubly worse,” Amity answered, getting closer into Luz’s face.

“Oh, so you’re embarrassed of me now. Great. Thanks for informing me of that,” Luz was fired up and Amity could tell. She had never seen Luz like this.

“I’m not embarrassed of you! I just don’t know how to handle my feelings and I’m scared Luz. I’m scared,” Amity looked down and tears of frustration began pouring out of her eyes.

“Amity. Wait Amity why are we even fighting. I know we haven’t exactly always gotten along but if you like me. And I like you. Why are we going to argue over that?” Luz questioned her, grabbing her face between two hands to turn her face up. 

“I don’t. Wait I don’t know,” Amity looked into Luz’s eyes and laughed from joy for the first time, “Why are we arguing?”

“I don’t know. But I’d very much like to kiss you right now. If that’s ok? Wait do they kiss in the boiling isles?” Luz looked down to her lips and smiled.

“Yes, yes we do,” Amity responded before leaning in.

It was a perfect moment. Their lips connected and it seemed as though it might have been Luz’s first time, but once Amity started, Luz quickly catched on. 

“HOOT! Eda’s here!” Hooty came hurtling into the room, “Hey did I interrupt anything? No worries, I’ll tell you a story to make up for it.”

“Yes you did. And no thank you,” Amity answered, speaking through her gritted teeth. Her hands slipped down to meet Luz’s and they smiled at each other, their faces inches apart. Amity knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but honestly with Luz by her side, she knew that she’d be ok.


End file.
